Episode 25 - Spirit and Spirits
Gong finally catches up to the mysterious duelist Wanda Ozaki. Now that she lead him to an empty area, she forces Gong into a Duel to get rid of him. Meanwhile, Declan finally meets Shay face to face..... Featured Duels Gong Strong vs Wanda Ozaki Turn 1: Wanda Draws (6). Wanda activates “Ghostrick Mansion” (5). Wanda Sets a card (4). Turn 2: Gong Draws (6). As Gong has no Spell/Trap Cards in his GY, Gong Special Summons “Superheavy Samurai Big Waraji” (800/1800) in DEF Position (5). Gong Tributes “Big Waraji” to Tribute Summon “Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei” (1000/3500) (4). Gong activates the effect of “Big Benkei”, switching it to DEF Position. Gong activates the effect of “Superheavy Samurai Soulbang Cannon”, equipping it to “Big Benkei” (Big Benkei DEF: 3500→4500) (3). Gong activates the effect of “Superheavy Samurai Soulpiercer”, equipping itself to “Big Benkei” (2). “Big Benkei” attacks Wanda directly, but Wanda activates the effect of “Ghostrick Lantern” from her hand, the attack is negated, and she Special Summons it from her hand in DEF Position (800/0) (3). Gong activates the effect of “Superheavy Samurai Supporter”, when a “Superheavy Samurai” monster has it’s attack negated, it can be discarded (1), then his opponent cannot activate face down cards for the rest of the turn and that monster can attack once more, but monsters his opponent controls cannot be destroyed by battle for the rest of the turn. “Big Benkei” attacks “Lantern”, "Ghostrick Mansion" halves the damage (Wanda LP: 4000→1750). Turn 3: Wanda Draws (4). Wanda activates the effect of “Lantern”, switching it to face down Defense Position. Wanda activates her face down “Ghostrick Scare”, switching “Lantern” to face-up ATK Position, and switching “Big Benkei” to face down DEF Position. Wanda Normal Summons “Ghostrick Specter” (600/0) (3). Wanda uses “Lantern” and “Specter” as Xyz Material to Xyz Summon “Ghostrick Dullahan” (1000/0) in ATK Position. “Dullahan” gains 200 ATK for every “Ghostrick” card on Wanda’s field (Dullahan ATK: 1000→1400). The effect of “Ghostrick Mansion” lets “Dullahan” attack directly. “Dullahan” attacks Gong directly, Wanda activates “Ghostrick Trick!” from her hand, which inflicts 200 damage for every card currently on the field (Gong LP: 4000→3000) (Gong LP: 3000→1600). Wanda Sets a card (1). Turn 4: Gong Draws (2). Gong Flip Summons “Big Benkei”. Since he has no Spell/Trap Cards in his GY, Gong Special Summons “Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter” (300/600) from his hand (1). Gong tunes “Trumpeter” with “Big Benkei” to Synchro Summon “Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo” (2400/3800). Since “Soulpiercer” was sent from the field to the GY, Gong adds “Superheavy Samurai Soulice Shield” to his hand (2). “Susanowo” attacks and destroys “Dullahan” (Wanda LP: 1750→550). The effect of “Supporter” activates, it’s shuffled back into the Deck, and “Ghostrick Mansion” is negated until the end of Wanda’s next turn. The effect of “Dullahan” activates, since it was sent to the GY, Wanda adds “Ghostrick Trick!” from her GY to her hand (2). Turn 5: Wanda Draws (3). Wanda activates her face down “Ghostrick Chant”, Wanda banishes “Lantern” and “Specter” from her GY, to Special Summon “Dullahan” from her GY and inflicts damage to Gong equal to it’s original ATK (Gong LP: 1600→600). “Dullahan” attacks “Susanowo”, but Wanda activates “Ghostrick Trick!” from her hand, Gong activates the effect of “Soulbang Cannon” from his GY, negating the activation then destroying all monsters on the field and Gong and Wanda both take 1000 damage (Gong LP: 600→0) (Wanda LP: 550→0). Featured Cards The following cards appeared in Duels this episode and previous episodes featuring this Duel. Cards in Italic are the first time seen used by a select duelist in a Duel. Gong Strong Wanda Ozaki Category:Episode